Ill always be here for her
by CrazyGabs
Summary: Ok im useless at summarys but Piper and Leo have known each other all their life one day Leo dies.Years later the girls come into their powers and meet a lovely handyman who looks very familiar Yes you all know who it is. Its like a twist to the show. R


Disclaimer - i don't own charmed, I own none of the characters, only the idea is mine. Ok First of all just get some things straight : 1) I know that Piper and Leo didn't know each other when they were kids but in my story they did, and if you've got a problem with that then tough lol. 2) There will be magic in it, probably from chapter 2. 3) And I also know that whitelighters don't grow any older but in my story they did, so nah nah nah.  
4) In this first chapter is set when Prue is about 17, Piper about 15 and Phoebe about 12. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe walked up to Prue's car and leaned on the door "Wheres Piper?" Prue looked at her younger sister for a minute, surprised at how old she looked. It was shocking to know she was only 12 but looked about 15. "Shes walking home" Prue said as she dumped her bag on top of the car and unlocked the doors. Phoebe scrambled in and sat in the front seat waiting for Prue to get in. When Prue had but her bag in the back seat and started the car Phoebe started talking again.  
  
"Ooooo is she walking home with Leo?" putting an accent on the word Leo. Prue sighed knowing what was coming and said,  
  
"Yes with Leo, seat belt on."  
  
Phoebe put her seatbelt on then swivelled in her seat so she was looking directly at Prue and said "You know what? I don't understand why them two don't just get together already, its obvious they are made for each other."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell just drop it ok. You know Piper is terrified at the idea of having a boyfriend"  
  
"See that is just stupid, Piper is like 15 already and she's not had one serious boyfriend"  
  
"Pheebs please just because your the tart of this family doesn't mean we all are."  
  
"Hey I resent that, I'm not a tart I'm just flirtatious!"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Listen I'm going to take a detour I need to pop into the store and pick some things up okay?  
  
"Ooooo, like a pregnancy test?" Prue cast a sideways glance at her sister, but before she could say anything Phoebe continued "I know you've been doing the dirty with Andy, god who doesn't know the amount of noise you two make."  
  
"Phoebe!" she sighs and then says "Ok fine but we always used protection and I'm going to the store for some groceries for Grams. And don't tell anyone about what you know."  
  
"Piper already knows, we heard you together."  
  
"Oh well that's just great. I knew you were an eavesdropper but Piper never was."  
  
"Oh Prue it was priceless you should have seen her face, she was jumping around the room trying to block out the sounds. And don't worry I wont tell anyone."  
  
Prue laughed at the thought of Piper and then said "Thanks. Anyway Grams asked me to pop to the store after school because we are short on mushrooms and Piper wanted to make garlic mushrooms this week. So while I'm in there do you want anything?"  
  
"Erm, yeah get me a mars bar, a twix and a packet of monster munch"  
  
Prue pulled into a parking space and said "You got the money?"  
  
Phoebe pouted and said " Pweese Prue, pwetty pwetty pweese."  
  
"Fine" Prue got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
Phoebe smiled and shouted out of the window "Thank you Pruedence!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Piper ran down the back street laughing her head off. Her long chocolate brown hair flying out behind her and her dark brown eyes darting back and forth watching for her predator. A dirty blonde haired boy ran after her shouting at her with a bottle of water. He soon caught up and grabbed her elbow and turned her around holding the bottle of water above her head threateningly  
  
"Nooooo Leo, please don't." Piper begged cowering from Leo with a small pout on her lips, searching his deep blue eyes for some sign of weakness, there she had found it.  
  
"Fine." Leo put the bottle down and let go of Piper "I'll get you next time."  
  
"Not if i get you first!" Piper laughed and grabbed the bottle of Leo and squirted him in the face then ran off. Leo wiped his face and then ran after her.  
  
"No prisoners this time Piper." He caught up with her and grabbed the bottle and tipped it over her head.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed as Leo soaked her hair with water. "Leo that's not fair I got you in the face you have soaked me!" She started to walk off and Leo caught up with her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. Grams will go mad." She stopped and pointed an accusing finger at him "If I get another cold, and have to miss another day off Grams will have your head served on a silver platter!"  
  
Leo laughed and gave her his best puppy dog look; she cast a sideways glance at him and burst out laughing "Stop it! You look so foolish."  
  
He laughed and said in a sweet little boy voice "But its working isn't it, your already starting to forgive me."  
  
"Yes you are forgiven!"  
  
"Yay!" They walked in silence for a while and then turned onto a main road. Leo looked at Piper, something had been bothering her and she still wasn't telling him." Piper what's the matter?"  
  
Piper adjusted the strap on her bag and said " Oh it's nothing I'm just dreading this assignment, you know I'm useless at science."  
  
"You're not useless you just don't have enough confidence. I tell you what, why don't you come over to mine tonight and we will work on it together?" He knew this wasn't what had been bothering her but he decided to let it go, she would tell him when she was ready, he would always be here for her.  
  
Piper smiled "Thanks Leo, I'll be over at about 7. Ok? I have to cook some garlic mushrooms tonight. I'll bring you some over if you want."  
  
"Yeah! God you make the best garlic mushrooms I've ever tasted."  
  
"Flattery will get you anywhere Mr Wyatt."  
  
"Oh Miss Halliwell I'm so sorry."  
  
"You should be." Piper took Leos arm and turned him so they were facing the cars. "Come on lets cross." She started to walk out across the road and then saw a blue car coming for her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" she laughed and started to run across the road.  
  
The blue car whizzed past her shouting abuse, as she was running she tripped over a plastic bag in the road and landed flat on her face. Piper started to get up but it was like everything had slowed down into slow motion. She heard a car honking and people screaming and she heard Leo screaming "Piper!!" She looked to her left and saw a car speeding towards her, her eyes widened and she screamed but just as she expected to feel the impact she felt someone dive next to her and push her out of harms way and into the bike lane. Piper lay there in the bike lane for a minute and listened to the sickening sound of crunching bones and cars skidding to a stop. She looked up and saw a body lying in the road surrounded by a group of people, she looked around expecting to see Leo walking towards her, when she heard an old woman cry out.  
  
"Oh the poor boy must have been trying to save his girlfriend, what a hero. Someone call an ambulance quickly!"  
  
Piper glanced around and saw through a space in the crowd a head of dirty blonde hair which was splattered with blood, the realisation of who had saved her hit her hard and she picked herself up despite having a sprained ankle and ran towards Leo. "Oh god let me through let me through!" she pushed her way through the crowd and found Leo on the floor his body in a twisted shape covered in blood, she knelt down next to him and took his hand. "Leo? Leo please open your eyes. Leo please!" His eyes flickered open and he saw Piper and tried to smile, his breaths got regularly more shallow and he kept coughing up blood. He looked at Piper and said  
  
"Told you to always look." Piper smiled through her tears and said  
  
"Leo please, please just don't close your eyes again ok? The ambulance is on its way and you will be fine and we can work on the science project together."  
  
"Piper....it hurts...." he started to cry and looked at Piper for some comfort. Piper found no matter how hard she tried she couldn't give him any, her body was being tormented with sobs and she found that she could no longer see or hear anything other than her and Leo.  
  
"Leo please, just don't leave me ok? Your my only friend please Leo!" Piper squeezed Leos hand and started to stroke his hair. "Come on Leo you will be fine I swear just please don't close your eyes." Leo didn't reply he just closed his eyes and took his last ragged breaths, and then his body convulsed and then lay still. Piper's eyes darted to his chest and to his face and she started to cry harder than ever and lay herself across his chest sobbing and calling out his name. "Leo. Please Leo. Please come back. Don't leave me. Leo please!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm" Phoebe munched on her mars bar and looked out of the window. Prue smiled and indicated to turn left onto the main street. Phoebe turned and looked at her "Thanks for the chocolate Prue, it's been so long since I had some because of that stupid diet."  
  
Prue laughed and said "Phoebe nobody made you go on that diet it was your own decision."  
  
"Yeah but you called me fat so I decided to go on a diet."  
  
"Phoebe you are not fat and I've never called you fat."  
  
"Yes you have. When we were picking out tops from each others wardrobe and you picked out my skiing top and you said "Oh my God Phoebe your so fat!" and so then I decided to go on a diet." Phoebe said matter of fact and then started to look out of the window again.  
  
"Firstly Phoebe I would not say anything like that to anyone, not even my own annoying little sister and second of all if I did I certainly wouldn't say it like that."  
  
Phoebe continued to look out of the window and devour her mars bar. Prue gasped and tugged on Phoebes sleeve "Oh my god Phoebe, look at that, there's been an accident." Prue pointed outside of the windscreen. "Should I stop and see whats happened?" she asked with a sideways glance at Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah. It will be nothing interesting you realise, just a bit of a fender bender."  
  
"Yeah probably. But still." She pulled over and parked her car and got out and started walking towards the wreckage with Phoebe following close behind her. As Prue got closer to the accident she started to hear crying and people talking and whispering all around her. "Come on Phoebe lets just leave, we can do nothing." She turned around and started to pull Phoebe back to the car when she heard a familiar voice that sounded in deep pain.  
  
"NO! GO AWAY HES NOT DEAD! LEAVE HIM ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE. Stop it! Leo please come back please."  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe and they locked eyes and Prue said "Leo?" and her younger sister answered her with a nod of the head and Prue said "Piper!" she pushed her way through the crowd and found her sister crying over Leos body. "Oh my god Piper."  
  
Piper looked up and saw Prue and said through her tears "Prue, it was all my fault he's dead and it was all my fault!" Prue walked up to her sister and sat down on the ground next to her and took her in her arms.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh, shhhhh Piper it's ok, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"It is. I ran out across the road and the car nearly hit me and Leo saved me but it killed him. Prue don't you get it? It's all my fault I killed my only friend!" Piper broke down again into tears and leant on her sister for support but all the while never letting go of Leo's hand.  
  
Phoebe looked around and went and sat down on the other side of Piper and took her other hand and squeezed it giving her the comfort she needed. Prue glanced down at Leo's body and saw that his ribs were broken and his whole body was covered in blood, she looked away and slowly started falling down her face and she pulled both of Piper and Phoebes head into her so they didn't have to see Leos disfigured body.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leo watched from above and saw how much this was hurting Piper. He watched her sisters come and comfort her and then he looked around him, the walls were white, very white and everybody was sort of floating and wearing a golden robe and making weird noises. He approached one of the people and tapped him on the shoulder. "Erm excuse me? Can you tell me were I am?"  
  
The person turned around, took of his hood and said "Hello Leo. You are in the heavens."  
  
Leo looked around shocked and spluttered out "You mean I'm dead? This is heaven? How come it's so empty?  
  
"Yes Leo this is heaven and you are dead. This is a special kind of heaven, one were you are offered a second chance to do even more good in the world. Very few people get this chance; you have to have done good in your earth life."  
  
"Ok. So how come I'm getting the chance? I haven't done good in my life, I'm not a doctor, I don't work for a charity." Leo looked around and remembered seeing Piper crying over his body, but there was something he wanted to know "Can you tell me how I died?"  
  
The person smiles "The way you died just shows how much good you actually did in the world. You saved your friends life, more than once." The person looked down with sad eyes and then continued "You died because when the car hit you it broke all your ribs and one bent and punctured your lung and you died from lack of air and internal bleeding."  
  
"Oh god that doesn't sound nice." He looked at his feet waiting for the person to say something but then something the person said puzzled him and he said "What do you mean I saved her life more than once?"  
  
"Piper Halliwell has always been a loner, don't you agree?" Leo nodded his agreement "Well she had no friend and felt her life was not worth living then you came onto the scene and turned her life around, therefore you have saved her life more than once. Congratulations Leo"  
  
Leo smiled a bit, but still not really knowing what was going on he decided to ask more questions "Thanks. So tell me more about this second chance."  
  
Thank you very much! Ok tell me what did you think was it good? Was it bad? Was it ok? Was it excellent or was it absolute rubbish?  
Please review, and if you flame me at least tell me how I can improve. The next chapter is based when the girls are witches so don't worry there will be magic in it!  
Thanks Gabrielle 


End file.
